Document Management Information Systems, sometimes referred to as “DMS,” involve handling of confidential electronic documents and data and face data security issues as well as data legal compliance issues related to privacy or other compliance requirements. Such data security compliance requirements may specify, among other requirements, how handling and storage is to be performed for confidential electronic documents and data. Storage of like confidential electronic documents and data at several points in a document management system process increase the risks associated with possible unauthorized access as well as potential storage violations that may be detected during audits.